fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Light! Pretty Cure!
' Summer Light! Pretty Cure! '(サーマー ライト!プリキュア! Saamaa Raito! Purikyua!) Is Techieberry38's 10th fanseries. Its theme is summertime spirit and fun. NOTE: All characters in any of this user's fanseries will have their names written in Japanese order (Last name, then first name). If you wish to make a crossover with this fanseries keep the names in this order. Plot Solstice Cove is the ultimate summertime paradise for every fairy, mascot and being in the universe. Every afternoon is a dog day afternoon, filled with barbequeing hot dogs, fresh watermelon fruit punch, swimming and ice cream. Every year, it radiates its sunny heat to whatever planet or hemisphere is due for summertime thanks to a crucial substance called Summertide Silk that wraps the air and hearts of everyone in warm summery spirit. But this year, it's all going to take a change for a chilly worse... The inhabitants of an abandoned counterpart paradise called Crystal Tundra 'are deeply envious of Solstice Cove, its fairies and all that it is known for. Wanting to avenge their rundown wonderland and perhaps restore it to its former glory, Crystal Tundra fairies form an organization titled '''Piercing Chill '''whose one aim is to ruin summer for the joys of winter. What the fairies don't know is that summer exists in the hearts of everyone, and there is Summertide Silk on Earth in which they will destroy upon learning... However, everyone at Solstice Cove is aware of this, and their method of defence is decided: awaken the legend of the Pretty Cure, female defenders of the threatened to gather enough Summertide Silk from Earth to save their paradise. Fairies have been sent to Earth to look for who these defenders will be. But can those girls be found in time? Characters Pretty Cure 'Morizawa "Kagerou" Akari/Cure Concert English Name '''Adena Morizawa' Meet Akari, the confident and outgoing writer of the school newspaper, as well as a member of a lyricist team for the music club's cover song radio session. While nobody is awed at Akari's athletic skill whatsoever, Akari is a skilled writer who almost always impresses her readers. Because of her warm writing, lyrics and enthusiasm for music, Akari is commonly known around the school as '"Kagerou-san" for liking the summer heat so much. Akari's Cure alter ego is '''Cure Concert, the Cure of Summertime Beats. Ishimoto Sara/Cure Scuba ''English Name Sarah Beck' Meet Sara, the new girl around town. Sara is a happy-go-lucky girl who just moved from Vancouver to Japan. While Sara isn't exactly enjoying the same kind of fame Akari is, Sara has swimming skills to be reckoned with and bakes potatoes in a way nobody forgets. Since Sara is used to speaking English, she is often at a loss for words and needs Akari to remind her whatever Japanese word she forgot. Sara's Cure alter ego is Cure Scuba, the Cure of Summertime Swims. Fairies Note: The fairies in this series are closer to fairies of Irish myth than furry mascots (excluding villains, who stay human-sized and wingless) Pearl/Hisakawa Takara ''English Human Name '''Olivia Hollins Pearl is a fairy from Solstice Cove and a weaver of Summertide Silk. She is tasked with aiding Akari in being a Pretty Cure as well as working with her to find Summertide Silk. Pearl is very no-nonsense and diligent, wishing everyone around her to be the same way. This doesn't work well with Akari though she does bond with her. Whenever needed, Pearl is able to transform into a human girl named Hisakawa Takara and back again. Pearl, like all fairies, is also capable of seeing the Summertide Silk within hearts, objects or places. Lace/Hisakawa Kiyomi English Human Name '''Amber Hollins' Lace is a fairy from Solstice Cove and a weaver of Summertide Silk. She is tasked with aiding Sara in being a Pretty Cure as well as working with her to find Summertide Silk. Unlike Pearl, Lace is laid back and relaxed, taking things easily as she goes with the flow. Due to this, Sara bonds well with her but often finds herself accusing her of being somewhat lazy. Whenever needed, Lace can transform into a human girl named '''Hisakawa Kiyomi'. Lace is also able to see Summertide Silk in hearts, objects or places like all fairies and her sister, Pearl. Villains(Piercing Chill) Note: Villains are listed from highest-ranking to lowest-ranking. Prince Pierce/Kuroyama Yoru Pierce is the leader of Piercing Chill. He was the one most deeply impacted by the abandonment of Crystal Tundra, as he alone put lots of effort into building and running a small cocoa shop just to see it all fall down. Due to this, Pierce will stop at nothing to destroy Earth's Summertide Silk once and for all. Though he is the leader, he is the youngest of all the villains at age 12. If it helps, Pierce can transform into a human boy named Kuroyama Yoru. 'Being a fairy, Pierce is able to see Summertide Silk and manipulate it to create monsters. '''Bliz/Kuroyama Rin ' Meet Bliz, Pierce's older sister and his assistant. Bliz had nothing to do with Pierce and his shop, but she cares deeply for her younger brother. Like her brother, Bliz is cunning and ruthless, but actually very caring on the inside. She acts as a strategist for the organization, planning out every move it makes, identifying a source of Summertide Silk and rooting out any obstacles. Being a fairy, Bliz is capable of seeing Summertide Silk and manipulating it to make monsters. '''Glacia and Neige/Kasumi Izuki and Kasumi Ryou Glacia and Neige are twins and members of Piercing Chill. The two usually work together, but occasionally make solo appearances. Both are quiet and keep to themselves. Glacia has an impairment that weakens her ability to see Summertide Silk or defend herself from its warmth, prompting Neige to always be on his guard for her even though Glacia is still capable of sensing the Silk. Both twins are capable of seeing and manipulating Summertide Silk. Frost/Shizumi Hiraku Frost is a low-ranking member of Piercing Chill. He is first to appear. Despite his low rank, Frost is skilled at creating monsters that match only the skills of the Pretty Cure. He has a huge crush on Glacia, but he won't tell anyone nor will Neige let him get near her. Being a fairy, Frost can see Summertide Silk and manipulate it to make monsters. Shiverins Shiverins are the monsters of the series. They are made by taking the Summertide Silk of an object, place or person, removing the summery qualities and shooting it out again into the shape of a monster. Locations Earth Natsukaze Boarding School: The boarding school the Cures are supposed to go to. Currently it is summer and the school is closed, but the building is still active as a facility for activities and sports. Tarataiyou: '''A community where the Cures live. Worlds '''Solstice Cove: A summertime paradise. The counterpart paradise of Crystal Tundra. Crystal Tundra: A wintertime paradise. The counterpart paradise of Solstice Cove. Currently abandoned and rundown. Items Summertide Silk: '''A substance required to save Solstice Cove. Desired by both Cures and Piercing Chill. Needed to transform and activate attacks. Using an emotion or memory associated with summer, the otherwise light-yellow silk can be dyed into different colours. '''Sunshine Catch: 'The Cures' transformation item. It appears as a watch at first glance, but when opened contains small amounts of Summertide Silk used to transform the girls. Can hold only a small amount of Summertide Silk mainly used for transformation, attacks or emergencies. The phrase '"Pretty Cure, Weave my Sunlight!" is used to transform. Evening Tier: '''A multi-tiered storage device for Summertide Silk. Where the Cures put most of their Summertide Silk deposits in. Also used to hold and make Cheer Sparkles. Its tiers can be removed, emptied and used as lunch boxes. '''Cheer Sparkles: '''Power-up sparkles that can be used to power up the Cures during battle or to do cool things in civilian form. Cheer Sparkles are made of Summertide Silk and positive emotions associated with summer. If enough Summertide Silk is gathered, it can be put into a special part of the Evening Tier to make the sparkles. '''Noontime Rods: The Cures' main weapons. A Noontime Rod will expand into an object (e.g. a guitar) depending on what colour Summertide Silk was put in it. Category:Fan Series